When Life gives you Lemons
by OpheliaLeyder
Summary: A bunch of nsfw one shots. SlenderXOC, tentacles ensue.
1. First Date

"Can I come home with you tonight?" The minute she said those words something was awoken in him. This girl, this devine being, this fragile mortal had willingly allowed herself to be courted by the Slenderman, a monster of unspeakable horror. Not only that, it was she who asked him to spend the night. He agreed almost immediately after the words left her mouth. To hell with propriety, how was he supposed to deny the feelings he had for her when she most obviously felt the same?

The car ride home was spent in a comfortable silence. The Slenderman had not been so close to a human in his entire unlife, and here one was laying her head on his side, one leg in his lap. Everytime he thought about her warmth and pressure it elicted feelings of joy and pleasure the likes of which he had never known, and he hoped that she could stay like that forever. The car pulled up in front of his small townhouse. He hoped that the others had not destroyed the interior in his absence. She took his hand when he offered to help her out and kept hold of it as they walked into the house.

Ophelia gazed wide eyed around the house, not exactly beleiving where she was and what was presumably about to happen. "Nice digs." was really the only thing she could think to say.

His bliss was thrown slightly off kilter by her words. Slenderman's head tilted in confusion. "Digs?"

Lia giggled. Slender knew it was directed at him, but he did not mind as long as she would keep smiling like that. "It means your house." A compliment then, a smile tugging at the corners of where is mouth would be. He had to fight the urge to reveal his mouth and kiss her then and there, instead ushering her up to his bedroom. Again she looked around the room, clearly impressed, and the fact that she seemed so happy right now made a low purr start in his chest. She shrugged off the suit jacket he had lent her and sat down on the bed, smiling up at him. She had no time to say anything before his mouth had formed and his lips met hers. She gave in immediately, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down onto the bed on top of her. The tentacles he had been holding back revealed themselves and wrapped around her eagerly, gently pulsating against her limbs and body. A small, pleasured sound escaped her lips, which only drove Slender to kiss her harder. He only pulled away when he rememebred that humans needed to breath, and even then he could not bring himself to part with her yet. As he watched the girl catch her breath, flushed and panting, he realized just how big he was compared to her. He practically loomed over her. Lia had seemed so big and so strong before, but now having her under him he realized that she was as fragile as any other human. He was almost scared to break her, but she pushed his fears away by pulling him back into another deep kiss.

He felt Ophelia's hands begin working at his shirt buttons, shuddering as she finished undoing the shirt and ran her hands along his chest. He took this as a sign to begin gently tugging at her clothes with his tentacles. The cloth of her dress bulged as his tendrils greedily explored her body, more of them slipping it carefully over her head and tossing them aside. One of his hands found her waist and gently carressed her curves. All of these were new sensations to him. Her mouth on his, the warmth of her body, the way his tentacles felt carressing every inch of her skin. He was so caught up in the moment that he had not noticed how uncomfortably tight his pants had gotten until she arched her back and gently brushed against him. He moaned, breaking the kiss and looking at her. A mix of confusion and lust was flooding his body. He knew this was something that humans did, but he never imagined that he would become inolved in such an act. He stood back up long enough to tear away what was left of his shirt after his tentacles had bust out, but stopped himself before he was able to remove his pants.

Lia sat up on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong, Slends?"

A blush spread across his pale face. He reluctantly looked away, somewhat embarrased. "I... Well I am... am not exactly built like a human male."

She immediately knew what he ment, moving closer and starting to undo his pants. She made agonzingly slow work of it, smiling when his tentacles twitched impatiantly. She pulled down his pants and then slowly worked on his boxers, not even really reacting when instead of normal male genitalia there was a tentacle. She gently took it in her hand, inspecting it. His member was thick and smooth, much like his other tentacles, but with a pronounced head. It secreted a black substance that she supposed was for lubrication. Slowly, softly she started carressing it with one hand while she held it up with the other.

The rest of his tentacles finished the process of gently removing her clothes. They wrapped around her limbs and pulled her back onto the bed. He was running on instinct now, instincts he was not even aware that he had. He climbed ontop of her again, connecting their mouths and kissing her hungrily. A tentacle wrapped around each of her breasts, slowly moving and rubbing them. He was fascinated by their movement, and the little sounds she made every time one grazed her nipple. He moved his head away from her mouth, only to kiss and nip at her neck. From this position it was easier to watch her reactions. He did not know exactly what he was doing, and because of this kept a close watch on her reactions. At the first sign of pain or displeasure he would stop. But that moment never came. She did not seem hurt, or even hesitant.

She seemed eager. And that only served to spur the Slenderman on furthur. Without his prompting the tendril between his legs sought out her opening. It rubbed against her and he moaned slightly at the pleasent wetness between her thighs. Tentacles wrapped around her thighs and waist, lifting her bottom slightly off the bed in order to accomodate their size difference better. Slender kissed her neck again, leaving his mouth against her and purring loudly now. The vibrations from his purring mixed with his tentacles moving against her made her moan again, and Slender couldn't handle it anymore. He intwined a hand with her hair and slowly, carefully entered her. She arched against him again, needing this as bad as he did. He started thrusting against her, slowly at first, relishing every gasp and moan she made. Lia had wrapped her arms around him to hold him closer, and every time he thrusted into her again her arms tightened around him and slackened again.

Now that he was actually inside of her, Slender was even more aware of his size and how he could harm her. She still seemed to be enjoying herself, gasping and moaning against him, thrusting her hips in time with his, but his hieghtened senses allowed him to take in her every sound and movement. Gods, how he longed to let himself go. But he would die before he hurt her. The gods must have heard his prayer because before long his love gasped out "Faster."

His tentacles twitched at the word. The ones that were holding her tightened and pulled her closer to him, allowing him to penatrate her deeper. He did not tell them to do that, but it was not unwanted. He opened his mouth to speak but moaned again, his grip on her tightening momentarily. Eventually he was able to speak. "Are you sure, love?"

"Yes, Slends. Please." Lia was almost pleading at this point, but what convinced him was the way she moaned his name.

He moved his free hand down to the small of her back and increased his speed. The chorus of pants and moans increased, getting louder and louder. Niether cared that the others in the house may here, they were more concerned with the person they were with. Slenderman's tentacles also increased thier movement, softly carresing every inch of her exposed flesh. Lia's mind was blank of everything else but the thick tendril inside of her, pumping in and out. Every little touch drove her senses overboard and she arched her back one final time as she felt her climax building. She moaned his loudly, her walls tightening around his shaft as she came.

"Slendy~" She moaned his name again, and that with the added preasure of her climax drove him over the edge. He felt pressure build in his core and burst forth from his the tendril that was buried deep inside her. Holding her entire body to him he thrusted hard a couple times, wanting to draw the pleasure out as long as possilbe before nearly colapsing on top of her.

He caught himself before he could crush her and took her mouth in his sharp toothed maw, kissing her sloppily. His head was dazed and he was not exactly sure what just happened, but he was too tired to think about it. He would have to reasearch the act more.

Slender rolled over, pulling Ophelia onto his chest. His tentacles remained around the girl, but she seemed to be in as much of a daze as he was. When she spoke her voice sounded sleepy and somewhat far away. "I love you~."

The three little words came as a shock to him, but joy overflowed. His purring started up again, loud, and the sound of it lured Lia to sleep. He planted one last kiss on the top of her head before allowing himself to drift off as well.


	2. Late Night Visit

Lia had been waiting. It had become almost habit now. Every night she would close her computer, turn out the lights, and lay in bed waiting for the spektor that had haunted her for most of her young life to appear in her room. He almost always came, and when he didn't she missed his presence terribly.

It was later then usual this time, and she had just begun to drift off when the familiar sensation of a smooth tendril crawling up her thigh jolted her awake. Another tentacle brushes the hair from her face and turns her chin to face the being looming abover her. His pale, featurless head was tilted in curiosity. "Did I wake you?" He asks, voice deep and concerned.

She gave him a sleepy smile and shook her head. The Slenderman smiled, his mouth forming so that he could lean down and kiss her. "I am so sorry I am late, mien Liebchen." He kissed her again to puncuate the appology.

"I'm just glad you're here." And she was. She didn't know why she enjoyed his company to the extent that she did. He used to terrify her, but once she was able to talk to him she realized that he was more human, in a way. And whatever human part survived in him seemed to have taken a liking to her.

He wasted no more time with small talk, that could always come later. His hunt that night had been particularly stressful, and she gave him releif that no others could. Tentacles began roaming her body, sliding up the flimsy tshirt that she had worn to bed. He loosened his tie and begun unbuttoning his shirt, never taking his eyes off the mortal lying in bed.

Lia moaned slightly. Her body quickly reacted to his touch. She moved into his tentacles, biting her lip as she became increasingly turned on. He had been a quick learner, and his tendrils carressed all of her sweet spots. After he had shed his clothes he began working on hers. Their lips met again as he slowly began pulling her shirt up, breaking it only to pull it over her head. He begun moving downward, trailing kisses down her neck and stopping near her shoulder, nibbling slightly and smiling when she let out a small gasp. His tentacles had begun to move with more of a purpose. They held her arms firmly, not restraining her but making sure that he had control. One tendril wrapped around her breast and began gently flicking her nipple. She moaned again, louder this time. Another tentacle had been rubbing her through her panties. When she was sufficiantly wet it pulled them off and continued rubbing her, agonizingly slowly. She moved her hips, almost willing it to enter her, but Slender did not allow that yet. This was a learning experience, and he was going to treasure every moment with her.

He removed what was left of his clothing and stationed himself between her thighs. His member was stiff and dripping with lubrication but he did not allow himself the pleasure of having her yet. His tentacles begun pulsating slightly, focusing on her clit and breasts. Her gasps and moans picked up, sweat begining to form on her skin as he teased her.

The Slenderman watched her, observing her every move and sound. He had been spending every night with her, and yet such acts never ceased to amaze and arouse him. Every gasp, every moan, every utterance of his name only served to awake a primal sort of lust in him, and he needed her. He grabbed her but the hips and pulled her towards him. The tentacle that had been playing with her opening moved, and more wrapped around her waist and thighs to elevate her slightly off the bed and give him easier access. His flexible member picked up where his other tendrils had left off, slowly rubbing her, except now he had more control over the movements. The minute he had touched her he threw his head back and let out an unholy sound, his hands and tentacles tightening around her as he attempted to both restrain himself and pleasure her at the same time. Such a thing was easier said then done, and within seconds he was shivering and panting, desperate to take her now. He entered her, slowly, more pleasured sounds escaping his lips.

Lia thrusted into her monstorous lover, causing him to go even deeper then he intended and immediately start thrusting into her. His movements were rapid at first, making the mortal arch her back, but he soon gained a sort of rythm that she was able to match with equal eagerness. He sloppily kissed her, holding her head against his with one hand and touching the small of her back with another. The unholy noises increased with his pleasure. He had not realized how badly he had neglected himself until he was buried inside of her, thrusting in and out at a rapid pace. His grip on her tighented as he reached his climax, his world becoming a clash of colors and pleasure. He showered her with sloppy kisses, riding out the last of his climax before realize she had not yet come. A tendril replaced his now limp member, the other tentacles holding her body returning to carrasing her. Even in his haze he was able to appreciate every little movement she made, and finally she arched her back and moaned his name, body going rigid as she climaxed. He continued thrusting the tendril into her until she releaxed again. Lia looked at him and smiled, and that itself was enough to completely melt his once cold heart. The Slenderman curled himself around his little mortal, purring contently as he cuddled with her and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
